


【Kingsman】十年

by Lucerous



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucerous/pseuds/Lucerous
Summary: (旧文搬运)从电影院一出来熊熊脑补就停不下来，看完大批采访和卖腐视频后已经疯掉了，照导演的话说就是我想被科林叔领养然后看塔伦小天使和叔叔啪啪啪！以下纯属脑补，可能Roxy略脱，如有不对请指正辣，还是第一次写Kingsman同人~
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Kudos: 2





	【Kingsman】十年

**Author's Note:**

> (旧文搬运)  
> 从电影院一出来熊熊脑补就停不下来，看完大批采访和卖腐视频后已经疯掉了，照导演的话说就是我想被科林叔领养然后看塔伦小天使和叔叔啪啪啪！以下纯属脑补，可能Roxy略脱，如有不对请指正辣，还是第一次写Kingsman同人~

Eggsy有一套非常贴身的精致西装。

当然，作为一名绅士是不止一套西装的。

但唯独那一套，分外衬他。

可惜他只穿过一次。

或者说，他只见他穿过一次。

那是一个带着薄雾的清晨。

你要知道，伦敦这种常年阴雨的温带海洋性气候，这样的轻雾与它所代表的之后的晴朗都是难得一见的。

正如那天早上有些古怪的Eggsy。

绅士正如往常一般信步走过庭院，带着那把不离身的黑雨伞，穿着挺拔的西装，配上古朴的眼镜和从未改变的选择–牛津鞋。

However....

There is something strange.

他看着Eggsy微微弯下身子，坐进了车里，离开。

噢，是了。

大概是他从未见过Eggsy那样肃穆的神情。

他的导师一向是嬉皮笑脸的。

即便出着最危险的任务，面对着黑洞洞的枪口，一个人单挑一群，Eggsy都未曾露出过丝毫除玩世不恭之外的神情。

"Eggsy！"

"你就不能好好过这一天吗！每次回来都是这副样子。"

他听见Roxy正在单方面的怒吼。

一向优雅而不失仪态的Roxy这样愤怒也是难得一见的，他默默想着。

"你振作一点好不好！"

"...抱歉..."嗓音略显沙哑。

"已经十年了。"Roxy正试图平复自己的情绪。

"十年前的旧事，你就不能..."

"你扔下公主，不找女人，也不结婚，住在那套房子里，还从不穿布洛克。" 

随之而来的是良久的静默。

最后，他听见导师无奈而略带调侃的腔调响起"牛津的确好过布洛克不是吗？"

"你...你明知道我在说什么！"似乎气极了。

"是是是，Roxy大小姐，我每年都要听你念叨一次。"

"是，然后你每年都当耳旁风。"Roxy气笑了。

"滚出去滚出去，反正是你的一辈子。"

一只手拍了拍他的肩膀。

"听够了吗，Aller？"

"......"

"偷听可不是绅士应有的行为。"

"等...等等！"

Aller小跑着追上往前走的Eggsy。

"那个...那个公主..."

"是你母亲。"

难怪母亲一听自己想参军就直接把他扔到这训练了。

"所以..."

"想问什么？"

他有好多想问，不过最重要的是

"那个...十年？"Aller摆出一副我都听到了的表情。

"想打听你导师的情史了？臭小子。"

嗯...Eggsy的语气听不出有什么被冒犯的地方。

那么就是可以问对吧。

Aller期待的眨眨眼"母亲一直很挂念您。"

作为绅士，拒绝一位淑女总是要给出一个合适的理由。

即使他母亲嫁给了父亲并有了他，却总是有些遗憾的。

他记得母亲左手上一直戴着一枚戒指。

回想起它的模样，不正是Kingsman的戒指吗。

Aller跟着他来到会议厅。

Eggsy止步于一副画像前。

画上的男子一身笔挺利落的西装，打着传统的温莎领结，穿着定制款的手工皮鞋。

玳瑁框镜恰到好处的修饰着其从容的仪态。

微微翘起唇角和眼眉间懒散的笑意却又显出英国人特有的优雅和绅士风度背后小小的狡猾精明。

Aller有些摸不着头脑。

"这...这是十年？"

"是。"Eggsy的声音里带着罕见的眷恋。

"Harry Hart..."Aller眼尖的瞧见油画左下角不甚显眼的圆体英文。

......

Harry Hart.

......

"他是我的引路人。"

"也是我最重要的人。"Eggsy的手轻轻抚上画中人的脸颊。

Aller震惊的有些说不出话来。

Kingsman.

Former Galahad.

Instructor.

Man.

"这就是我拒绝你母亲的原因。"

"不过我并不希望你告诉她这些。" 

"不会的。"他想他只是需要些时间好好消化这些信息。 

"绅士的承诺？"

"绅士的承诺。"

Eggsy满意的笑了笑。

Aller自觉的溜回了寝室，他突然觉得自己知道的实在是太多了。 

听着Aller远去的脚步声，Eggsy随意的抽出把椅子坐下，给自己点了支烟。

"你以为抽烟很绅士吗？"

"抽烟？"

"不不不，是抽烟的你很绅士。你总是很绅士。"

"我从不抽烟。"

"那就来试试。"说罢，Eggsy将自己点燃的烟凑近Harry唇边。

那人微微扭头，就着他的手轻轻吸了口，缓缓将烟雾呼出。

隐约了他的脸，朦胧了他的心。

噢，这真是蠢透了，Eggsy想到。

他的脸一定全红了。

不然他怎么会听见那人透露着幸灾乐祸的笑声呢。

"作为Kingsman，即使再疏忽随意，也不能像美国人一样翘起如此夸张的二郎腿,Eggsy."

Eggsy正得意洋洋的将双腿敞开，一只脚的脚腕搭在另一条腿的膝盖上乱晃荡。

"我很乐意你的指教，古板的Kingsman Galahad.请问跷二郎腿还有什么绅士的方式吗？"

那人坐在他身边，姿态优雅的将右膝轻搭在左膝上，大腿与小腿弯曲成约莫一百三十五度的样子。

"什么？这还能算二郎腿！"他亲昵的往那人身上赖，试图破坏其完美仪态。

"当然，这是正统的英式二郎腿。"语带笑意，饱含宠溺。

撑起疲累至极的精神挣扎出回忆，烟已经燃尽了。

这一天实在是累，每一年的这一天都是如此。

承认现实如此痛苦，一年中却偏要清醒一次。

他又看了看墙上的肖像。

或许他该回家了，回他们的家。

过了今天，我又可以假装你还在，而我只是等待。

只要你回来。

Fin.


End file.
